The Turks
by HeraY
Summary: Está claro que después de ese beso no podía estar a su lado más de un segundo. ¿Que hará cuando Tseng los asigne juntos en una misión?. RenoElena.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece_

_-_

_-_

**THE TURKS**

-

-

La barra eléctrica azotó su costado cuando éste estaba prácticamente en el suelo, su corazón dejó de latir y sus ojos dejaron de brillar para cerrarse lentamente.

Con una sonrisa irónica, Reno Kiribani retiró la barra eléctrica del cadáver que hacía unos segundos había sido dueño de poderosas materias.

- Indestructible... Eso es lo que seré a partir de ahora con estas materias – Dijo alegremente, mientras una materia de color rojo se fundía con la piel de su brazo.

A unos cuantos pasos de allí, lo observaba Elena con una mirada suspicaz.

- Claro, ese tío, seguramente, pensaría lo mismo que tú – Contestó, señalando con un gesto de cabeza al muerto.

- No es lo mismo, ahora esta materia está en manos expertas, Elenita – Susurró con un guiño dirigido a la rubia.

- Reno – Su tono de voz más seco de lo normal – Tenemos una misión, no podemos parar cada vez que te apetezca.

El pelirrojo suspiró cansado, llevaba todo el día así, "que si no hagas esto, que si no hagas lo otro", ya estaba más que harto. No entendía como Tseng podía haberla nombrado su superior; Él llevaba más tiempo y, desde luego, contaba con más experiencia.

- ... Deja de comportarte como un crío de una maldita vez – Reno la miró con una ceja alzada, al parecer, mientras él se había perdido en sus pensamientos, la rubia no había parado de reprocharlo.

- Lo que tu digas, jefa – Respondió con una mueca sarcástica.

- Te hablo totalmente en serio – Elevando la voz, se interpuso en el camino de Reno al ver que éste se iba a retirar – No echaré a perder esta misión por tu culpa.

- ¿Qué te importa más, que la misión falle ó quedar mal ante Tseng? – Las palabras salieron de su boca impulsivamente, y observó sorprendido como la rubia palidecía.

- ¿Adónde quieres ir a parar? – Su voz se tornó amenazante.

El pelirrojo la miró con rabia contenida, ¿quién coño se creía ella para mandarle como si fuera un perro?.

- Elena, estás muy tensa, ¿por qué no te lo tiras de una vez?

La bofetada no se hizo esperar, su mejilla se había tornado del mismo color que su pelo, la miró callado, con la mandíbula apretada por la furia.

- No te lo permito, ¿¡Me entiendes!? –Gritó con rabia – Te juro que vas a pagar todos los problemas que me has causado.

Él la miró de arriba abajo, con evidente provocación.

- Ya. Te causo tantos problemas... – sonrió, a pesar de que la mejilla le ardía como si le hubieran tirado cera caliente – Lo mejor será asignarte con Tseng, aunque no sé si aguantarás sin dar una orden.

No había dado ni dos pasos, cuando sintió el cañón de la pistola de la rubia en su nuca.

- Dame un solo motivo más, y te juro que lo haré – Murmuró

Por un momento quedó sin palabras, y después sonrió confiado, ella lo odiaba y desde luego tenía agallas para pegarle un tiro en la cabeza, pero no lo haría, a su pesar la conocía muy bien, y ella no lo haría.

Se giró con una sonrisa y solo una palabra salió de su boca.

- Hazlo...

Y ella lo hizo.

Con la mano con la que sostenía el arma, atrajo la nuca de él y lo besó. Reno sintió la lengua de la rubia abrirse paso por su boca, y no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar. Estaba sorprendido, y no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero le gustaba sentir sus labios contra los suyos. La rodeó con los brazos al sentir que ella lo apretaba contra su cuerpo fuertemente.

Una tos bastante mal disimulada los hizo separarse al instante.

- ¿Interrumpo? – La voz burlona de Rude logró enfurecer a la rubia.

- No, no interrumpes nada – Su expresión sorprendida dio paso a una mueca, y sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Reno, se marchó, dejando a los dos turcos solos.

- Vaya – La sonrisa de Rude no se hizo esperar – Cuando decías que no la soportabas...

- Decía y digo – Se apresuró a decir Reno - No la soporto, yo... no sé que acaba de pasar.

Yo creo que es bastante evidente

Recibió con otra sonrisita la mirada fulminante de Kiribani.

--

- Elena...

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ... – Tseng alzó una ceja de manera reprobatoria – Te agradecería que prescindieras de ese tono.

- Lo siento – Se disculpó arrepentida – Estoy algo alterada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella lo miró con expresión pensativa.

- Es Reno... No puedo manejarle.

- Elena... Sé que Reno es bastante independiente... pero, escúchate, un turco no habla así.

- Pero...

- Cuando yo no estoy presente, tú mandas – Prosiguió – No me decepciones.

Elena lo miró a los ojos, se sentía ridícula, como una alumna a la que regañan por no obtener buenas notas. Era un turco, y hasta hace poco habría jurado que nada ni nadie podría con ella, pero después de lo ocurrido con Reno, no tenía nada claro. En los últimos días lo había evitado lo máximo posible, pero sabía que no podía ser así eternamente, y odiaba sentirse así... Odiaba tener miedo de enfrentarse a sus sentimientos, los cuáles había negado durante mucho tiempo, deseaba que todo volviera a la normalidad, que los insultos y las malas contestaciones de antes llenaran el ahora incómodo silencio entre el pelirrojo y ella.

Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, y ella, como buen turco, lo lograría.

--

- Y bien... ¿¡Por qué brindamos, amigo mío!? – Reno rió, levantando el vaso hacia Rude, quien lo miró de mala manera.

No contó las copas que se había tomado, pero juraría que le estaban haciendo efecto al pelirrojo.

- No creo que haya nada por lo que brindar.

- Tienes toda la razón – Reno miró por un instante el contenido de la copa, para luego bebérselo de un trago.

- Creo que deberíamos marcharnos.

- ¡Joder, Rude! ¿Qué pasa? ¿No nos merecemos un descanso? Se las pueden apañar sin nosotros durante un rato.

- De hecho, ya llevamos aquí un buen rato, dudo que Tseng...

- Tseng, Tseng – Repitió Kiribani malhumorado – Siempre Tseng, que le den a Tseng. – Cogió la botella y llenó de nuevo la copa – Mira, ya tengo algo por lo que brindar.

- Que malos son los celos, ¿eh? – Murmuró Rude mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿Celos?¿De él?, cada día te superas más, Rude – Contestó sonriendo, a pesar de saber que las palabras de su amigo ocultaban una gran verdad.

- Si tanto te gusta Elena, deberías decírselo. – Dijo, yendo al grano.

- Oye, no sé cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo, ella me besó a mí, debería ser ella la que me dijera algo.

- Sabes que no va a hacerlo.

- Pues mal asunto. Además, no me gusta, solo quiero aclarar lo del otro día.

- No te gusta... En fin, ya que vamos a seguir descansando un rato aquí, tendremos que hablar de ese tema.

- Creo que ya hemos descansado bastante. ¡La cuenta! – Gritó el pelirrojo al camarero de la barra, antes de que su amigo empezara a darle la lata. Y con ello descubriera sus sentimientos.

--

- ¿Preparado para otra situación incómoda? - Preguntó Reno, sonriendo con suficiencia a Rude.

- Más que preparado, acostumbrado - Le contestó Rude, observando fijamente el edificio Shinra. - ¿Al menos os direís "Hola"?.

- ¿Qué?... Mmmm, No creo, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente hoy?

- Esta bien - Suspiró, y ajustándose las gafas, aceleró el paso.

Seguido por un nervioso pelirrojo.

--

Elena los vió entrar con un nudo en el estómago. Se había propuesto que la relación entre Reno y ella volviera a ser la de siempre, y estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo.

Fingió que miraba los informes que tenía en la mano con interés al ver que se acercaban a ella.

- Hola - La saludó Rude segundos después con una sonrisa. "Bien, estos dos van a hablar hoy, sí o sí" Pensó.

- Hola - Le correspondió Elena con otra sonrisa, aunque menos firme.

- Reno y yo estabamos hablando de cuando nos asignarían una nueva misión, pero... - Se giró, para intentar involucrar a su amigo en la conversación, pero observó con rabia que éste se había parado en la máquina de café, a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

- Es sigiloso, ¿eh? - Elena no perdía su sonrisa, la actitud de Reno no la sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Hasta hoy, ella había hecho lo mismo.

- Maldita sea, Elena, no podeis seguir así, sois compañeros de trabajo. - Le dijo Rude, harto de intentar convencer a cada uno por su lado. - Si hace falta os encerraré en una habitación para que hableis.

- No será necesario Rude - Dijo, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar la última frase de su compañero.

- ¿Tu crees? - Le preguntó éste con ironía

- No - Murmuró, enseñandole los informes que tenía en su mano - Le he pedido a Tseng que nos asignara juntos en esta misión.

"Debo usar más los bastoncillos de oído" Pensó para sí el moreno incrédulo.

- ¿He oído mal?¿Tú y él...?,¿Solos?,¿En una misión? - Preguntó atropelladamente

- Sí

- ¡Eso es fantástico!, Por fin vas a decirle...

- No voy a decirle nada que no se sepa, Rude, las cosas volverán a quedar claras. - Lo interrumpió rápidamente, observando como el rostro de su amigo la miraba con pena.

- De acuerdo, Elena - Contestó.

- Ahora, creo que me iré, para que así Reno se digne a volver contigo - Sonrió irónicamente, dando media vuelta y desapareciendo del pasillo.

--

Rude la observó desaparecer por la esquina, cuando escuchó a su lado la voz del pelirrojo.

- Lo siento, amigo mío, pero la situación incómoda solo has tenido que soportarla tú.

Se volvió hacia él.

- Ya, pues recuerda Kiribani, "El que ríe último, ríe mejor" - Le dijo con altanería, siguiendo el camino de la rubia.

Reno lo observó divertido. "¿Que mosca le picó a este?

--


End file.
